Espoir du mensonge
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Parce que les SS faisaient croire que les douches en étaient. Ils taisaient la vérité sur le fait que du gaz en sortait. Harry croit avoir tout perdu… Parce qu'un Juif se doit de mourir droit et fier ! Même après tout ce qu'il a vu… UA


**Résumé**: Parce que les SS faisaient croire que les douches en étaient. Ils taisaient la vérité sur le fait que du gaz en sortait. Harry croit avoir tout perdu… Parce qu'un Juif se doit de mourir droit et fier ! Même après tout ce qu'il a vu…

**Genre** : Drame

**Posté le (créé)** : 05.06.2013 33 ans, p'tain ! :'D

**Bêta Lectrice** : Liesel M.M. et je la remercie énormément !

**NDA** : En attendant le second chapitre de mon Ts : THIS !

**RR** :

Guest : Merciii :D I'm really proud, you know !

Topaze : Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci vraiment ! C'est clair ! Moi j'aime bien cette partie de l'histoire, même si elle est affreusement triste et injuste ! Bisous et merci :)

**Ooo**

Bonne lecture :) Je ne suis pas raciste ! Que vous sachiez, ah-uhhh

* * *

**Always**

**Chapitre 1 :**De l'eau à gaz.

« Papa, c'est quand qu'on part ? » implora un petit enfant, faisant rouler entre ses doigts le vieux tissu qui lui servait de vêtement.

Son père s'abaissa à sa hauteur et planta son regard vert, autrefois brillant de malice, dans le sien. Mais maintenant c'était plutôt de la tristesse, qui y parsemait.

« Bientôt amour, bientôt… » assura-t-il d'une petite voix en déposant un chaste baiser sur le front de son fils, âgé seulement de huit ans.

Harry se redressa puis lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, détaillant encore et toujours ces gens enfermés car leur sang n'était pas assez pur pour certains. Il fit une grimace dégoûtée, profitant du fait que James ne le regardait pas. Qu'il ne voyait pas la saleté de la vérité. Regardant l'heure, il soupira. Il était temps d'y aller. D'aller faire le travail qu'on lui donnait comme s'il était un chien. Le terme exact… Celui qui reflétait l'humain d'aujourd'hui.

« Je dois faire… faire une course, James. Je reviens très vite et tu restes bien sage là ! D'accord ? Je peux te faire confiance ? »

James hocha la tête jouant avec ses cheveux, ignorant aux mots cachés de son père.

« Comme un grand, hein ? Va dans ton lit et tu ne bouges pas, surtout. » rajouta-t-il en pointant la chose qui leur servait de lit. Pouvait-on la nommer ainsi ? Sûrement pas. Mais il fallait bien faire semblant… pour rassurer les enfants.

Il continua de le regarder, sans se soucier des regards que lui lançaient les autres. Non, il n'arrêterait jamais de lui faire croire qu'un jour, ils retourneraient à la maison. Mais où était le problème dans tout ça ? Son fils était trop jeune pour ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois goûter à la terrible vérité. Car si _lui_, avait pu choisir, alors jamais il n'aurait voulu savoir rien qu'une partie de ce qu'était cette vie. Cette vie malpropre. Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène de James puis s'en alla. Sans oublier de claquer la porte.

Tous restèrent silencieux face à cet espoir presque vendu. Drago Malefoy fixa le sol et secoua la tête, ses cheveux d'un blond autrefois doré au contraire des lueurs de la lune, se décoiffant encore plus. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ramener un enfant ici, dans ce taudis. Ses yeux reflétaient trop d'ignorance et de pureté : qui voulait prendre le risque qu'ils soient salis dans un tel lieu ? Mais il n'était pas étonné de la certitude qu'avait ce Juif envers son enfant, lui faisant croire que tout allait pour le mieux, alors qu'en fait… tout allait mal. Si ce n'était plus.

Après quelques minutes de silence à l'intérieur de la chambre, un allemand de la SS entra avec une violence non dissimulée dans la pièce, son uniforme gris contrastant avec la saleté de l'endroit. Il avait un visage dur et une arme à feu dépassait de son étui.

« Toi ! » dit-il avec force en pointant du doigt James, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se cacher sous les draps. « KOMM HIER ! »

Il sursauta et, comprenant un peu le sens des paroles dissimulées de son père ainsi que la dureté de la voix de l'homme… inconnu, il sauta de son lit et trébucha. Il paraissait si grand… La moitié des vrais hommes, assis sur les lits, le regardèrent… abasourdis.

« Tu vas venir avec les autres enfants. SCHNELL. » il le poussa, son arme faisant du bruit.  
« Et papa ? » bégaya James, se frottant la peau.  
« Halt den Mund ! Va prendre la douche avec les autres ! »

Puis il referma la porte. Tous dans la pièce se regardèrent avec pitié, puis baissèrent la tête en même temps. Parce que tout ceci expliquait une sorte de fin… Les allemands mentaient aux Juifs et leur disaient ouvertement qu'ils allaient prendre une douche, mais… tout le monde savait parfaitement que la substance qui en ressortait était tout, sauf de l'eau…

Il était jeune, même pas dix ans, à quoi pouvait-il servir, concrètement ? À rien… Et c'était bien connu : Hitler cherchait à tuer chaque Juif sur Terre, jusqu'au dernier enfant, jusqu'au dernier homme et surtout, jusqu'à la dernière femme. Il fallait simplement commencer. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas s'étonner, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà deux ans que la guerre avait débuté et quand allait-elle se terminer ? Mais… y aurait-il seulement une fin ? Quel Juif pourrait avoir la « chance » de la voir ? D'oser l'apprécier, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il serait le dernier ? Pourrait-il avoir un semblant de bonheur, éloigné de sa famille ? Ou le manque de celle-ci serait-elle trop pesant pour qu'il reste en vie ?

Depuis quelques temps, les prisonniers allaient jusqu'à penser que la mort représentait une forme de libération de cet enfer. Et de savoir qu'un groupe d'enfants allait mourir dans moins d'une heure, est-ce que l'entourage pouvait se permette d'être content ? Pouvait-on considérer qu'ils avaient de la chance de lâcher leur dernier souffle ? Combien de Juifs donneraient tout ce qu'ils possédaient pour faire cesser les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs ?

Tout ceci pouvait-il seulement être réel ? Vivaient-ils dans un monde sans fin, où, chaque jour, des milliers de gens mourraient car ils… vivaient ? Car ils étaient présents ? Qui avait lancé cette rumeur sur les Juifs ? Qui aurait cru ou pensé que le monde était suffisamment sot pour croire n'importe quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde suivait, sans une seule seconde se poser la question : mais, est-ce mérité ou même juste ?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses le resteront jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ait le courage de se lever et de dire : stop à la bêtise. Arrêtons cette guerre tant qu'il est encore temps.

Mais… le monde restait bas à terre. À _ses_ pieds.

Le verrou de la porte pivota et tout le monde dans la chambre se redressa, la tête haute. Encore une fois un allemand SS pénétra dans la pièce, le menton levé, l'air hautain. Tous eurent le souffle coupé et personne n'osait regarder l'individu qui venait de rentrer. Il s'avança au milieu de la pièce d'un pas nonchalant, les bras croisés derrière le dos, son couvre-chef cachant son front. Les lèvres pincées, il était menaçant. Une terreur vivante.

« DU ! » beugla-t-il en pointant Drago du doigt.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Que lui voulait-il ? Allait-il aussi rejoindre les douches ou faire du travail ? Il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps…

« Viens, toi ! » cria-t-il férocement.

Drago sursauta et se demanda s'il avait toujours son cœur à l'intérieur de lui… Il se leva avec difficulté, priant n'importe qui pour que ses jambes ne tremblent pas trop et qu'elles ne finissent pas par flageoler. Si par hasard il tombait… eh bien… il risquerait la mort… Devant l'Allemand, il baissa la tête, les lèvres tremblantes, de la sueur froide naissant sur son front. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il reçut une gifle magistrale. Le claquement sonore transperça le silence et Drago tomba par terre, une main sur sa joue en feu. Comme s'il y avait un cœur à l'intérieur, il sentait battre, tant la douleur était telle. Le SS le releva avec puissance par les cheveux pendant que Drago essuyait le sang qui sortait de sa bouche. Il haïssait ce goût de fer étrange et horripilant.

Il savait bien que les Allemands fonctionnaient ainsi. Tu regardais à gauche alors que ton seul droit était la vue du sol, peut-être que tu pouvais en mourir… Rien était simple et pourquoi ? Car sur son habit sale, qui sentait la moisissure et sûrement le sang de quelqu'un d'autre, il y avait une étoile jaune cousue. Tout ceci ressemblait à de l'injustice et du racisme. Mais qui osait contredire ce mal-être ? Personne. À croire qu'ils étaient tous mieux comme ça.

Drago lança un regard noir et électrisant aux Juifs présents au moment où il passa le seuil de la porte. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette indifférence maîtrisée.

Chaque jour, que ce soit dans cette chambre ou même dans une autre, des amis ou des connaissances partaient. Leurs voisins avaient-ils l'espoir de les revoir à nouveau ou bien, étant fatigué des rêves sans but – car pour chacun _c'était_ un rêve - avaient-ils dû se rendre à l'évidence ? Que… non. Jamais plus ils ne reviendront. Que s'ils passaient cette porte sans avoir pour obligation de travailler, ils allaient simplement cesser de souffrir, donc de vivre.

C'était la crise et qui aurait rêvé meilleur cauchemar ? Vraiment ? Tous entendirent des pas marteler le sol ainsi que des hurlements de terreur et d'ordres. Des cris perçants qui pourraient faire éclater les cordes vocales… On entendait aussi des mitraillettes filer dans des corps, dans des cœurs. Ce n'était à coup sûr pas beau à voir mais à entendre… tout le monde pouvait assurer que c'était pire. Pourquoi ? Car leur imagination allait sûrement au-delà de la vérité. Bientôt ce serait leur tour. Il fallait juste attendre. L'heure viendrait… et ils n'allaient pas se contenter de les pendre…

Quelques minutes passèrent dans cette ambiance aux enfers puis le verrou s'actionna à nouveau. Tous le remarquèrent, car plus personne n'avait peur de voir la mort droit dans les yeux… Mais ce ne fut que Harry, qui posa un pied dans ce réduit de silence effrayé. Si par hasard il y avait encore des gens qui croyaient toujours à ce sentiment recherché, quelques-uns soupirèrent de soulagement.

La mine maussade, il paraissait encore plus mal qu'auparavant – si c'était possible – et jamais ses habits n'avaient été aussi sales qu'à cet instant. Avec ses vêtements déchirés, Harry avait l'impression d'être mis à nu. L'étoile jaune, qui était devenue noire, montrait à quel point personne ne prenait soin d'eux. La maltraitance ne se lisait pas seulement sur leurs vêtements, mais aussi dans la prunelle de leurs yeux.

Harry resta debout et laissa ses pensées divaguer quelques minutes.

Quand aurait-il la chance de ne plus devoir traverser le seuil de la porte ? À quel moment n'aurait-il plus l'obligation de travailler pour des gens qui le menaçaient de mort toutes les deux secondes car il avait respiré légèrement trop fort ? Pourrait-il un jour être libre ou ne le méritait-il pas ? Qui aurait pu lui – et leurs – venir en aide, afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ce monde ? Mais Harry essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer tout son mal-être en face de James. Il jura intérieurement que pour son enfant, ceci ne resterait qu'un long voyage gratuit, envahi de milliers de souvenirs aussi noirs les uns que les autres. Harry ferma les yeux puis pensa à tous ceux qui étaient morts et tous ceux qui mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances… L'humanité s'était construite avec les débris de l'ancienne guerre. Rien n'était nouveau, à l'exception des victimes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un homme grand, de couleur blanche et le crâne rasé. Les prisonniers plissèrent les yeux car c'était rare de voir des nouveaux venus. Généralement, la SS attendait que tous soient raides morts pour en rajouter, afin que le manège recommence. L'amitié ne se créait même plus tant c'était rapide. Le garçon releva la tête, les yeux d'un bleu virant sur l'anthracite foudroyant quiconque oserait rire de son mauvais sort. Mais personne n'avait idée de ricaner. Tout le monde avait perdu cette simple possibilité… Puis… face à ce genre de spectacle, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez drôle pour les faire rire ? Pas grand-chose. Rien.

Harry n'arrivait pas à le reconnaître, malgré le fait qu'il connaissait parfaitement ce visage… Et… un homme sur le lit se leva, il s'appelait Léon.

« M-Malefoy ? »

Le temps s'arrêta lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'effectivement, cette personne à la tête rasée et au visage crispé par la haine, était Drago. Ses cheveux anciennement soyeux n'étaient plus. Comme l'antique bonheur qui avait disparu de leurs cœurs.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis écouta attentivement la question que Léon lui posa, après que la porte fut fermée :

« On t'a fait quoi ? »

Il reçut un regard noir puis Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma. De sa vie entière, jamais il n'aurait cru la personne qui lui aurait dit : « Toi, un jour tu seras plus bas que terre, oublie ton passé-trésor ».

« Ils ont sûrement dit qu'il ressemblait trop à un Allemand et qu'il voulait se faire bien voir. Un ami ou plutôt une connaissance a déjà vécu ça… » informa un autre garçon.

Drago regarda ailleurs, ayant beaucoup trop honte. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à raconter son humiliation.

Harry continua de le fixer, abasourdi par cette nouvelle preuve de domination absolue. Tout ça car il donnait l'impression de vouloir se faire passer pour un Allemand. Il ricana, un rire sans joie et en silence. Qui, mais dites-moi _qui _voudrait leur ressembler ? C'était de l'ironie n'est-ce pas ? Du sarcasme, des lazzi, bref un mensonge ? Sa fausse hilarité ne cessait de grandir.

Il secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas ces Allemands, puis s'empara du seul verre d'eau auquel ils avaient le droit chaque jour et but une petite gorgée, sachant que l'après-midi venait juste de commencer. S'asseyant sur son lit, il fut troublé par le calme. D'habitude, James lui posait des centaines de questions sur ce lieu et sur sa famille, sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et quand il les verrait. Sur la façon dont il s'était fait le tatouage sur le bras et le torse. Pourquoi il y avait souvent cette odeur de fumée étrange… et qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Et pourquoi ne prenaient-ils pas un ticket de retour pour le train, dont les portes se refermaient de temps à autres sur les doigts d'enfants ou de femmes ?

Et pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pris de douches… Mais pour ce genre de questions, dont il connaissait trop bien les réponses, une chose était claire : James était trop petit et trop innocent pour savoir le vrai du faux. Puis… il avait le droit à un bon avenir...

Il tourna la tête et regarda derrière lui : il devait être dans les draps à attendre sagement qu'on le réveille. Ou bien sur les lits des voisins, posant d'autres questions priant pour que _eux_, sachent la réponse – ou bien qu'ils _osent _avouer, serait le mot exact. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Même au fond de la chambre, il était absent. Alors peut-être se cachait-il sous les lits, patientant qu'on le trouve, car, étant un enfant, la seule chose qui l'aidait et qu'il aimait toujours était les jeux. Jouait-il à cache-cache ? Il était tellement concentré sur la recherche de son fils qu'il ne vit pas tous les regards compatissants que lui envoyaient les autres.

Alors qu'il se levait, il renversa son unique verre d'eau par terre, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se baissa et regarda sous les lattes. Mais là non plus, aucune trace de lui. Il se hissa, se cognant contre le rebord en bois puis se dirigea jusqu'à la seule fenêtre à laquelle ils avaient droit. De la fumée…

Encore une fois, un rire détaché de bonne humeur sortit de sa bouche, presque hystérique. Mais non… il… il le saurait si par hasard les douches étaient ouvertes, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait été juste dehors, en train de travailler ! Il l'aurait su s'il y avait eu un regroupement ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça… James ne pouvait pas être pris là-bas ! Il était jeune ! Ne le reverrait-il plus jamais ?

Harry ferma les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Une sorte de boule oppressante grignotait l'intérieur de son ventre et si à l'instant on lui avait fait une radio, tout le monde aurait pu s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'entrailles dans son corps. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler violemment et il dut se retenir au mur.

Il voyait contre son gré James accompagné d'enfants aussi jeunes que lui, se diriger vers les douches. Il voyait la SS le fouetter à chaque fois qu'il demandait où se trouvait son papa. Il voyait aussi le sourire de James s'agrandir en apprenant qu'il prendrait _enfin_ une douche et qu'il pourrait nettoyer le sang séché qui maculait son bras. Il voyait encore plus le Zyklon B se dissoudre… et James tomber… sur le sol, les battements de son cœur bloqués, une dernière question en tête : Pourquoi j'ai du mal à respirer ?

Une larme salée roula sur sa joue et il ne put imaginer plus. Il devait arrêter de se faire du mal, même mentalement.

« Où est James ? » demanda-t-il, durcissant les traits de son visage, serrant fermement les poings, son cœur se fracassant contre sa poitrine.

Personne ne lui répondit et chacun baissa la tête. Alors il comprit… il comprit enfin que toutes ses hypothèses se révélaient en réalité vraies. Il tapa du pied puis se retourna vers la porte. Non ! Il doit être là, quelque part ! Marchant vers son lit il s'empara des draps qui leurs servaient de couvertures puis les secoua avec opiniâtreté et brusquerie, ses mains se cognant à chaque fois contre les lattes du lit d'en haut. Cela lui procura d'égratignures mais qu'importait ! La seule douleur qui était à la hauteur et qui l'étouffait, était de savoir que son fils était peut-être à l'instant mort ! Et qu'il venait de rejoindre sa famille au complet !

Qu'enfin il voyait de ses yeux le monde tel qu'il était. Qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de magie. Il ne poserait plus de questions car il en aurait plus la possibilité ! Que… qu'enfin il réaliserait à quel point son père lui avait menti sur la situation qu'ils vivaient ! Que la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée ne provenait pas des pains de mie qu'il mangeait à la maison mais des enfants comme lui et de nombreux autres Juifs qui n'avaient rien fait de mal !

Il se retourna puis monta l'échelle, grimpant sur les mezzanines. Il ignorait complètement les hommes qui s'y trouvaient et agita également les couvertures, priant pour le trouver ! N'ayant aucun résultat, il sentait les larmes le conquérir et lorsqu'il descendit, il trébucha lui aussi sur le sol. Se relevant, il alla encore vers la fenêtre et essuya le peu de sang qui tachait ses mains meurtries.

« IL EST OÙ ? » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces et tous sursautèrent.

Les autres prirent peur car jamais ils n'avaient vu - ni même imaginé d'ailleurs - Harry dans cet état !

« Les… les douches étaient ouvertes. » bégaya quelqu'un.

Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers la personne qui venait de s'exprimer. Il sentait sa paupière supérieure vibrer sous la tonalité de sa haine et de son calme apparent, façade qui ne trompait personne

« Quoi ? » il fit une pause afin de le laisser répondre s'il en avait… envie. « QUOI ? » beugla-t-il et des milliers de postillons furent éjectés de sa bouche.

Alors c'était vrai ? Ce qu'il avait courageusement imaginé se trouvait être la réalité ? Non... non… !

« Mais ne pense pas à ça… peut-être… peut-être qu'après tout ce sont des vraies… »  
« QUI EST REVENU ? QUI ? DIS-MOI QUI ! » coupa Harry, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

Le silence s'interposa et tous durent se rendre à l'évidence. De mémoire d'homme, pratiquement personne n'était revenu... Pourquoi était-ce arrivé à lui ? Il souhaitait y aller. Se dirigeant vers les murs il frappa dessus avec violence. Encore, sans jamais s'arrêter une seconde ! Il voulait se faire remarquer pour qu'on l'emmène !

Il avait mal et ses os étaient à deux doigts de devenir cendres, mais il s'en fichait ! Le bruit résonna dans la pièce et tout le monde regardait, pétrifié. Drago l'observait se morfondre dans le mal. Tous souffraient ici, il fallait s'y faire. Il tapait toujours, ignorant la douleur, lorsque Nolan se leva précipitamment, le rappelant à l'ordre.

« Arrête ! Regarde ta main, bon dieu ! »

Harry s'immobilisa puis posa son regard cassé sur sa main, apercevant, à travers ses larmes, tout le sang qui en dégoulinait. Il l'essuya d'un air peu soucieux sur ses vêtements et se retourna vers Nolan, en ricanant de ce même faux rire.

« Bon dieu ? BON DIEU ? » il s'avança et se plaça devant Nolan, qui était quasiment affolé. « Si Dieu était bon, penses-tu que nous serions ici ? »

Il attrapa le col de son vêtement à deux mains et le secoua fortement.

« TU CROIS QU'IL NOUS LAISSERAIT POURIR ICI ? COMMENT PEUX-TU ENCORE CROIRE EN LUI ? » il le lâcha brusquement et cracha par terre. « Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, comment tu peux ne pas le… le _haïr_ ? »

« Calme-toi, Harry ! » ordonna quelqu'un, regardant au tour de lui au cas où un SS aurait été interpelé par ses cris.

Nolan lissa le tissu de son haut avec froideur puis le darda d'un regard sombre.

« Moi je crois toujours en lui ! Il va nous en sortir, je te dis ! » dit-il avec véhémence.  
« ET JAMES ? JAMES IL EST OÙ !? IL EST SORTI, OUI ! MAIS IL EST SORTI POUR MOURIR ! »

Il s'agenouilla par terre et pleura, le sang s'étalant sur son visage déjà noir de saleté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vécu assez longtemps pour vivre et penser ça ! Pourquoi les humains étaient-ils aussi cruels entre eux ? Sans raison apparente, en plus… Il ne comprenait pas tous ces gens sans âme qui tuaient ! Il se leva, essuya les larmes débordantes avec rage, puis tapa de nouveau sur les murs.

« JAMES ! » cria-t-il en rouant de coups la paroi. « J… JAMES ! »

Il tapa encore plus fort, ignorant les voix des autres qui lui demandaient de cesser ! Il voulait qu'on vienne à lui et qu'on le tue ! Qu'on lui arrache les derniers souvenirs et le dernier soupir ! Finalement… qu'on arrête de jouer avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'un pantin. Des coups de feu se firent entendre mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, au cas où son plan marcherait.

« Arrête, ou tu vas mourir ! »

Mais il poursuivit. Deux ou trois détenus se levèrent, ne voulant pas se faire tuer. Car ils savaient parfaitement qui si une personne devenait gênante, alors environ dix en paieraient le prix !

« Égoïste ! »

Harry frappa le mur encore une ou deux fois puis se retourna. Avalant le peu de salive qui lui restait, décidant pour finir de ne pas la cracher par terre, il alla s'assoir sur le lit puis mis sa tête entre ses mains, sanglotant. Il fallait qu'il cesse ses pleurs. Il plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées noircies. Il ne comprenait pas ! Il voulait revoir James et lui faire un câlin, lui dire que tout allait bien et le rassurer, lui murmurant des « je t'aime » répétés. Lui prouver à quel point la vie pouvait être belle, dans d'autres circonstances ! Le faire sortir d'ici, _vraiment_ et goûter au vrai bonheur ! Avec un peu de chance… il n'était pas encore embarqué dans l'oubli…

« Ça fait combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il en relevant doucement la tête, les yeux rougis.  
« Euh… eh bien… une dizaine de minutes… » répondit Léon après quelques secondes.

Harry se leva avec détermination, sous le regard impassible de Drago.

« Alors il doit… il… encore le… » il laissa un cri de rage s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. « ILS NE PEUVENT PAS FAIRE CA ! »  
« Harry… calme-toi… »

Harry garda le silence puis darda son regard sur celui qui venait de parler. Qu'il se calme ? Mais comment aurait-il pu se calmer ? Cela se voyait qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants… et il parlait ? Quelle ironie… ! Il s'avança vers le milieu de la salle puis donna un coup de pied dans une vieille caisse en bois qui leur servait de table.

« NON ! »

Il marcha en direction des murs puis tapa encore violemment contre, voulant se faire entendre ! Bravo la solidarité entre prisonniers ! Leurs oreilles étaient toujours grandes ouvertes pour les insultes, mais pour le reste… ! Il savait de toute manière que ce jour allait arriver, il ignorait simplement quand… Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un Juif. Valait mieux de les tuer directement… Voilà ce que pensaient les Nazis puis Hitler. En tant que père, Harry lui était tout simplement impossible de penser James mort. Seule l'idée de son enfant vivant et en bonne santé avait don de lui donner espoir. Et il avait foi ! Foi en sa vie… Il ne pouvait pas perdre autant à la seconde ! Les gens ne pouvaient pas l'arracher ainsi de _son_ monde !

Drago continua de le fixer et il pouvait comprendre tout le malheur qu'il domptait…

Harry poursuivit ses coups qui furent plus assourdissants à chaque fois, restant indifférent à la souffrance et au sang, puis, finalement son heure arriva. Il entra enfin, une mitraillette à la main, le regard dur, toujours. Fusillant les gens d'un simple regard. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui puis lui donna une gifle puissante, de toutes ses forces. Harry tomba sous le choc et le SS lui donna des coups de pied dans le ventre. Entendant Harry gémir de douleur, le surveillant daigna enfin cesser ce début de torture. Harry essuya d'un revers de manche tout le sang qui sortait de sa bouche puis releva la tête.

« Tu te prends pour qui de nous gêner ainsi ! SALE JUIF ! » s'écria le SS d'une voix tonitruante.

Les autres restèrent muets face à ce spectacle. Harry allait mourir… voilà tout.

« Nous allons te tuer si tu n'arrêtes pas ! »

Harry se releva avec peine, ne sentant plus une seule parcelle de sa peau puis planta son regard vert dans le sien, il était dégoûté de regarder une personne aussi horrible dans le blanc des yeux. L'Allemand secoua son arme, menaçant, mais il n'avait pas compris qu'Harry _souhaitait_ mourir. Ce dernier regarda tout le monde, d'un air presque hautain, comme s'il disait : Moi je vais mourir et pas vous. Moi je vais être libre et vous non.

Et il s'arrêta un quart de seconde sur Drago. Il fit une grimace, réalisant les faits. Plus de traces de cheveux doux… ils étaient sûrement brûlés à l'heure qu'il était. Tout comme son f… Sa gorge se serra. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça… Il ne pouvait plus… Toute cette injustice… Il voulait en finir. Vivre dans une autre vie avec un autre sang. Un autre futur et une autre destinée. Aller vers son fils et l'aimer…

« O.K. Tuez-moi. »

Les personnes présentes eurent le souffle coupé et après que le SS eut encore une fois donné une claque imposante à Harry, Drago fit un geste imperceptible comme s'il voulait montrer son désaccord…

Harry savait parfaitement que la vie ne valait rien sans James. Ils lui avaient ôté une part de lui-même, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Plus rien ne le… retenait… Du moins rien de fixe. Il ne pouvait vivre sans James et le savoir à l'instant _supprimé_ de cette Terre, alors… alors lui aussi voulait en finir. Jamais il ne regretterait ce geste… _Jamais_.

Il abaissa les paupières d'un geste décidé. Elles devraient le rester pour toujours. Il attendit dans le silence, le cœur battant. Tous le regardèrent, se demandant ce qui lui prenait… Mais ils devaient comprendre : il venait de perdre son propre enfant…

« Allez… meurs… » murmura avec jouissance le SS.

Sourd à toutes paroles, il pensa pour la dernière fois à James, ainsi qu'à contre cœur à Drago, et ne vit pas le SS le viser de sa mitraillette… puis tirer une centaine de balles à la seconde. Harry sentit les premières balles entrer dans sa chaire et le dernier battement de son cœur, destiné à son fils. Son âme s'envola haut dans le ciel à la recherche prématurée des gens qu'il aimait et à l'attente de ceux qui avaient la chance de vivre encore… enfin… pour certains…

Drago vit le corps d'Harry tomber à la renverse, les yeux voilés. Tous avaient sursauté à l'entente des balles si proches. Certains s'étaient même caché les yeux de leurs mains, pour ne pas voir le corps inerte d'Harry. Puis, comme s'il n'était qu'un objet, l'Allemand demanda à deux Juifs de l'emporter à l'extérieur et de jeter le corps sur le tas d'autres âmes effacées. Drago connaissait les risques, mais il avait envie de crier ses intentions. Il ouvrit la bouche mais un des « amis », Orun, l'en empêcha avec force.

Drago n'en revenait pas… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

« D'AUTRES VEULENT Y PASSER ? »

Personne ne répondit et le SS daigna partir, content d'avoir achevé un Juif. Les deux autres ne revinrent plus jamais, même lorsque dix autres minutes furent passées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils virent ainsi la mort s'abattre sur des gens… Mais… jamais ils ne pourraient s'y habituer. Drago se demandait pourquoi personne n'avait rien dit et comment ils avaient accepté sa mort.

Cependant, s'ils devaient s'intéresser à tous les assassinats… ils n'auraient jamais eu une seconde de répit. Et s'il voulait vivre longtemps, il serait forcé de rester ici et voir les gens passer, venir, mourir, passer, venir, mourir. Il passa une main sur son crâne et fut parcouru de frissons. Que dirait sa mère, si elle le voyait ainsi ? Il se traita mentalement… Elle ne dirait rien, car elle avait sûrement vécu le même… la même injustice. Et puis… elle était morte… plus rien ne changerait.

Il souhaitait que la guerre finisse pour de bon et que tout cesse… Cette peur qui les hantait tous, la peur de se faire voir, de se faire attraper. Cette marque qui les séparait tous. Une différence entre la race ''impure'' et la race ''aryenne''. Comment pouvait-on diviser en deux _la_ race humaine ? On ne pouvait pas… Si un jour il avait la chance de se retrouver devant Hitler… Tout le mépris qu'il recevrait gratuitement ! Si les Juifs étaient en liberté et que les Allemands n'avaient pas d'armes, ils seraient morts depuis déjà un moment !

Il serra les poings, ses jointures devenant blanches. S'ils avaient l'occasion de créer une révolution, alors le monde pourrait être en paix ! Il se mordit les joues et sa mâchoire se contracta. Même si Harry était mort depuis moins d'une demi-heure, jamais Drago n'avait eu autant de haine à l'intérieur de lui. Pourquoi avaient-ils pris James ? Il n'était qu'un enfant ! Drago abattit son poing sur le tissu qui lui servait de coussin. Il vit encore une fois les balles pénétrer dans son corps, ses yeux s'écarquiller puis… le sang couler. Une flaque rouge écarlate baignait toujours le sol. Il ne sentait que trop cette odeur de fer, cette odeur qu'il haïssait tant.

Les autres avaient la bouche cousue et ne pipaient mot. Ils étaient pétrifiés à l'idée que – peut-être – ils seraient les prochains. Les deux autres Juifs n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Étaient-ils entassés avec les autres ? Avec _Harry_ ? Sûrement…

Comme s'ils étaient des vêtements… qu'on amassait les uns sur les autres… à la manière d'un vieux chiffon trop sale, car trop longtemps utilisé. Ils entendirent des cris d'ordres en allemand et une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Drago ne releva pas la tête, fatigué de voir une de ces… ces personnes qui venaient à l'instant de tuer Harry… même s'il l'avait demandé. Et d'ailleurs, jamais il le pardonnerait même si un jour, il devait en avoir l'occasion !

« Où est Potter ? » cracha un des SS en secouant la personne qu'il tenait.  
« Mort. » annonça un de ses compatriotes.

Drago ne daigna pas relever la tête et il entendit beaucoup de gens prendre leur souffle, comme s'ils étaient choqués. Et quoi ? N'avaient-ils pas vu de leurs propres yeux qu'il était mort ? Il ne supportait plus tous ces faux airs de ''stupéfaction''. Il entendit même quelqu'un se lever.

« Alors, nous allons le tuer. KOMM ! »  
« Papa, je suis enfin propre ! » James se tut et Drago leva le regard avec douceur, ne croyant pas ses oreilles… ni ses yeux lorsqu'il vit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs dégoulinants et une peau mille fois moins sale. « Papa ? _Papa_ ! Où est papa ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le SS d'un petit air curieux et très innocent...

Le SS baissa son arme et poussa James en avant. Drago ouvrit la bouche afin de parler pour la première fois d'une voix douce et il capta immédiatement l'attention de James.

« Il est là. » dit-il en tapotant de sa main l'endroit où était placé son cœur.

Une de ses premières larmes déborda de ses yeux, conséquence incontrôlable de tous les sentiments qui s'engouffraient en lui. Puis la perle salée roula sur ses joues, pour mourir sur ses lèvres…

Il était vivant.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... une idée que j'ai eu en rentrant de l'école ! Pourquoi ai-je choisi Léon ? Car c'est un des rescapés de la rafle qui fut à Isieux. Puis Orun car c'était un Juif, aussi. Désolée de ne pas avoir enlevé mon doigt de la touche ''caps lock'' mais… je devais montrer à quel point Harry était hors de lui. Dites-moi seulement ce que vous en pensez :) Vous doutez du plaisir qu'ils ont là-bas ? Non ? Tant mieux car c'est une évidence.

« J_e me suis demandé où étaient les enfants arrivés avec nous. Dans le camp il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Ceux qui étaient déjà là depuis longtemps, me dirent : « Tu vois cette cheminée qui ne s'arrête pas de fumer ? ... Tu ne sens pas une odeur de chair cuite... ? »_ » Un rescapé d'A.

**Phrase culte : Hitler n'est pas né d'une femme, mais de l'amertume des hommes. Charles de Leusse. **

True or not ? J'ai écris cet OS car... une fois des Juifs sont allés dans les ''douches'' avec pour terreur de mourir. Et... osez-vous imaginer leur étonnement/bonheur lorsqu'ils ont réalisé que c'était de l'eau ? Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Mais cette WWII m'intrigue assez puis... une grande leçon de vie.


End file.
